Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method and a program for the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
One example of information processing apparatuses is multifunction devices, that is, multifunction peripherals that incorporate the functionality of image forming apparatuses in one, such as printers, copy machines, and facsimile machines. Since multifunction devices perform jobs using the incorporated multiple functions, entry jobs that the user must do in front of the devices have been significantly increasing.
For example, when the user reads a document using the scanner function of a multifunction device, sends the read document using a transmitting function, and prints it by the multifunction device, the user needs to set the parameters of the individual functions. Specifically, for the document reading function, the user inputs values for reading the document, such as values of resolution, color density, and color or monochrome. For the transmitting function, the user inputs a destination address, the title of the document to be sent, a comment for the document, and so on. For the print function, the user inputs the size and kind of the sheet, and so on. For a box function for storing documents, the user inputs the name, keyword, comment, index, and significance of a document to be stored. The parameters for reading and printing documents depend on the capability of multifunction devices and are provided as the values of choices or lists of choices in pull-down menus. Parameters for transmission are provided as text entry fields for the user to input text data, the values of choices or a list of choices in a pull-down menu.
When the physical size of a display section (a display) provided for the user is limited, a software keyboard (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-195164) is provided for the user to enter in text entry fields. The software keyboard is a keyboard displayed on a display screen. The user can input items as in keyboard typing by operating key objects on the software keyboard.
However, the above-described related-art technique is configured such that when the user finishes entry in a first text entry field and then selects a second text entry field for entry using a software keyboard, the software keyboard is always closed temporarily and, thereafter, displayed again when the user selects the second text entry field. In other words, if more than one item must be input, the user needs to repeatedly execute the operation of displaying and undisplaying the software keyboard, [selecting an input item→inputting a text on a software keyboard displayed→closing the software keyboard]. This requires much time and effort to input in text fields. If more than one text entry field are displayed to allow selection of a text entry field, with a software keyboard displayed, the user can continue input without closing the software keyboard temporarily. However, display sections of multifunction devices are generally small. Accordingly, a large screen is necessary to display both a software keyboard and text entry fields.
FIG. 12 is an image diagram showing an example for describing the above-described problem. Reference numeral 101 denotes an item input screen that shows a plurality of text entry field items and selection items using pull-down menus. Referring to FIG. 13, a software keyboard 102 is displayed when the user designates a text entry field (“Document Name”) 1010 on the item input screen 101 so that a value can be input in a text entry field 1020. When the user inputs a desired value in the text entry field 1020 and presses an OK key 1021, the software keyboard 102 is closed. When the software keyboard 102 is closed, the value that the user inputs in the text entry field 1020 is input in the document-name text entry field 1010 and the item input screen 101 is displayed (FIG. 12).
Next, the user can select a desired item on the item input screen 101 to input or set an attribute. Referring to FIG. 14, a software keyboard 103 is displayed when the user designates another text entry field (“Keyword”) on the item input screen 101. This shows a state in which the user can input a value in a text entry field 1030. When the user inputs a desired value in the text entry field 1030 and presses an OK key 1031, the software keyboard 103 is closed. In this manner, the user opens and closes the software keyboard every time the user finishes entry in one text entry field and moves to the next text entry field using the software keyboard, which requires unnecessary time and effort.